Inserting advertisements in TV programs has become predominant for TV stations to increase their revenues. However, TV users are running out of patience with the advertisements inserted in TV programs. Unfortunately, TV stations have always monopolized broadcasting technology for TV programs. TV users have to passively accept, but cannot effectively block, the inserted advertisements.
Conventionally, when an advertisement is inserted and broadcasted in a TV program, a TV user may manually switch TV channels to search his or her favorite TV program. However, the user can only switch between these TV channels purposelessly, and thus it is impossible for the user to find his or her favorite TV program in a convenient and rapid manner.